There are a number of tubular devices known today, in which various shapes and configurations of tubular members are connected together in various configurations to form various structures. These structures include furniture, storage devices, boxes, and frame members. The tubular structures are made from various lengths and sizes of tubular members and have corner or connector members which hold the tubular members together. The corner/connector members (or pieces) can have one, two, three or more legs for inserting into the tubular members and holding them in various configurations. For example, square tubular devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,998. Other tubular devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,636,105 and 4,977,696.
Where the tubular members and corner pieces are used for frames intended for display or advertising purposes, they are generally used in businesses and other places of sale to give information about goods, prices, news, etc. The frames may be placed on a counter with the aid of a base of some type, mounted on a wall or other surface, or suspended by wires or similar devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tubular frame device with round corner members. It is another object of the present invention to provide such devices which are sturdy and durable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aesthetic, well-constructed tubular display device which is relatively simple and economical to manufacture. It is still another object of the present invention to provide such devices in which the corner devices are designed to accommodate assembly of the devices in only certain predetermined manners.
It is a still additional object of the present invention to provide a tubular frame device which has frame members which are economical to manufacture and corner pieces made of a plastic material which are also inexpensive and economical to manufacture.